youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Neil Gordon
Neil Gordon is the main tritagonist in Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors and Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. Dream Warriors Dr. Neil Gordon is a Doctor at the Westin Hills Asylum, specializing in pattern nightmares amongst the teenagers that are staying there. At Westin Hills, the last of the Elm Street children are experiencing severe pattern nightmares, all of them seeing the same personification of the "Boogeyman" (Freddy), that is being dismissed by the other staffers at the hospital. Neil is jealous that a new intern is starting at the hospital -- Nightmare 1 survivor Nancy Thompson -- dismissing her as a hotshot grad student trying to make her name off of the children. He realizes that Nancy is not quite what she seems, having considerable knowledge in the nightmares that has been haunting his kids and being on the dream suppressant drug Hypnocil. Neil and Nancy begin to develop a relationship, and he trusts she is telling the truth when she informs him of Freddy Krueger especially when he sees the reaction the kids have to her informing them of their existence. Nancy convinces Neil to give the children Hypnocil to prevent nightmares. As the children continue to perish, the staff blame Neil and Nancy of being reckless with the children's lives and Nancy and Neil are both fired. Neil sees a recurring nun throughout the series, talking to her and learning more and more about Freddy Krueger. Tracking down Nancy's father at a bar, Donald -- now a pathetic drunk -- is forced into helping Neil locate the remains of Freddy to give him a proper burial. Towards the end, Neil and Donald Thompson go looking for Freddy's body to lay it to rest as a nun, Mary Helena (later revealed to be Amanda Krueger) informed him to do to stop Freddy. Then, Neil finds the body and pours holy water on it and places a crucifix on it, defeating Freddy, but it's too late for Nancy. Neil is seen at Nancy's funeral at the end of the film. As he sleeps in his bed later that night, a light in the upstairs room of the paper mache version of the Elm Street house comes on (the model is beside Neil's bed). Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors It had been 10 or 15 years since the last time we saw him in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. He's teaming up with Maggie and with the other surivers who beat Freddy and Jason in the past. At the end, he and Nancy used the book to get rid of Freddy once and for all. When it's over, he tells Nancy that he loves her and says one last good bye to her. What became of him is unknown, but he most likely became the guardian of the surviving Dream Warriors Tina Shepard, Stephanie Kimble, and Jacob Johnson with Tommy Jarvis also there to help protect them. Category:Heroes Category:Survivor Category:Doctors Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:In love Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Brave Heroes Category:About Males